Relaciones Alemania-Estados Unidos/Estados Unidos
Presidentes estadounidenses con mandatarios alemanes Donald Trump= Donald Trump Angela Merkel - Donald Trump.jpg| Merkel was in Washington today to meet the US President. Source: DPA/PA Images |-| Barack Obama= Barack Obama Barack Obama - Joachim Gauck.jpg| US President Barack Obama (R) meets with his German counterpart Joachim Gauck in the Oval Office at the White House in Washington, DC, on October 7, 2015 (AFP Photo/Nicholas Kamm) Frank-Walter Steinmeier - Sin imagen.jpg| Bundesaußenminister Frank-Walter Steinmeier (re., GER/SPD) trifft den designierten Präsidentschaftskandidaten Barack Obama (USA/Demokraten/Senator Illinois) in Berlin. Getty Angela Merkel - Barack Obama.jpg| Obama y Merkel ratificaron su compromiso con la OTAN y la lucha contra el cambio climático y contra el terrorismo. | Fuente: NBC News / AFP |-| George W. Bush= George W. Bush George W. Bush - Johannes Rau.jpg| George W. Bush y el presidente Johannes Rau revisan la guardia de honor en el Palacio de Bellevue en Berlín. AP Frank-Walter Steinmeier - Sin imagen.jpg| U.S. President George W. Bush, Frank-Walter Steinmeier, Germany's foreign minister, Angela Merkel, Germany's chancellor, and Thomas de Maziere, head of the federal chancellory, arrive for a news conference at Meseberg Palace, the guesthouse of the German federal republic, in Meseberg, near Berlin, Germany, on Wednesday, June 11, 2008. Bush said that all options remain open regarding Iran and its nuclear program after talks with Merkel. George W. Bush - Helmut Kohl.jpg| Kohl and President George W. Bush.Photo: Daniel Biskup George W. Bush - Gerhard Schröder.jpg| George W. Bush and Gerhard Schröder address the media from the White House steps in the Rose Garden. White House photo by Paul Morse Angela Merkel - George W. Bush.jpg| From left to right: the Chancellor of Germany, Angela Merkel and the President of the United States, George W. Bush NATO photos. |-| Bill Clinton= Bill Clinton Richard von Weizsäcker - Sin imagen.jpg| En mayo, el presidente alemán Richard von Weizsäcker realizó una visita de cuatro días a Washington. Se encontró con el Presidente Bill Clinton. American Yewish Year Book, 1995. p. 306 Bill Clinton - Roman Herzog.jpg| Roman Herzog 1997 als Bundespräsident mit dem US-Präsidenten Bill Clinton. Foto: dpa Bill Clinton - Johannes Rau.jpg| Bundespräsident Johannes Rau (r.) begrüßt den ehemaligen Präsidenten der Vereinigten Staaten von Amerika, Bill Clinton. Mr. Clinton nahm an den Feierlichkeiten zum Tag der Deutschen Einheit teil. Quelle: Foto: Bienert, Andrea Bill Clinton - Horst Köhler.jpg| Bundespräsident Horst Köhler (r.) im Gespräch mit Bill Clinton, ehemaliger Präsident der USA. Anläßlich der Fußballweltmeisterschaft gibt der Bundespräsident einen Empfang im Internationalen Club. Quelle: Foto: Guido Bergmann Bill Clinton - Helmut Kohl.jpg| Helmut Kohl und Bill Clinton Mit 16 Jahren Alterunterschied liegt fast eine Generation zwischen den beiden Politikern. Clinton räumte erst kürzlich ein, dass er Kohl sofort nach seinem Amtsantritt 1992 schätzen gelernt habe. Er ließ ihn als ersten deutschen Staatschef in der Air Force One mitfliegen und verlieh ihm 1999 die "Presidential Medal of Freedom". Kohl habe alle Fragen seiner Zeit richtig beantwortet. Dem guten Verständnis war auch Kohls unumstößliche Orientierung Richtung USA zuträglich. REUTERS Bill Clinton - Gerhard Schröder.jpg| German chancellor Gerhard Schroeder with former US President Bill Clinton (right) on the balcony of the Chancellery on October 4, 2002 in Berlin. In the back can be seen the German Parliament building Reichstag . Schroeder invited Clinton for breakfast in the Chancellor's apartment at the top of the Chancellery. Photo: Photopool Angela Merkel - Bill Clinton.jpg| Great visit with Chancellor Merkel in #Germany today. Grateful for Germany's support of @clintonfdn work in Malawi. Bill Clinton Twitter Oficial |-| George H. W. Bush= George H. W. Bush Karl Carstens - Sin imagen.jpg| American Vice-President George Bush meets with FRG President Karl Carstens during his official visit to Germany. Getty George H. W. Bush - Richard von Weizsäcker.jpg| 31. Januar 1983: US-Vizepräsident George Bush besichtigt mit Bundeskanzler Kohl und Berlins Regierendem Bürgermeister Richard von Weizsäcker (l.) die Mauer. Foto: dpa/Konrad Giehr George H. W. Bush - Roman Herzog.jpg| Helmut Kohl, George Bush and Roman Herzog. georgebush.chez.com Helmut Schmidt - Sin imagen.jpg| West German chancellor Helmut Schmidt meets with Vice President George Bush before beginning Oval Office talks with President Reagan. George H. W. Bush - Helmut Kohl.jpg| 1989. George H. W. Bush, presedintele SUA, alaturi de Helmut Kohl. RON EDMONDS / AP PHOTO Angela Merkel - George H. W. Bush.jpg| Merkel & Gerge H. W. Bush |-| Ronald Reagan= Ronald Reagan Karl Carstens - Ronald Reagan.jpg| President Reagan during the Arrival of President of West Germany Carstens on October 4, 1983. Reagan Library Richard von Weizsäcker - Ronald Reagan.jpg| En la foto: el presidente federal dr. Richard von Weizsäcker (r.) Y el presidente Ronald Reagan durante la ceremonia de bienvenida en el parque de la Villa Hammerschmidt, la residencia oficial del presidente de Alemania. Oficina de Prensa e Información del Gobierno Federal - Stock de imágenes Helmut Schmidt - Ronald Reagan.jpg| Bundeskanzler Helmut Schmidt und Ronald Reagan. Gräfingholt, Detlef, Presse- und Informationsamt der Bundesregierung - Bildbestand Helmut Kohl - Ronald Reagan.jpg| Kohl and President Ronald Reagan at the Berlin Wall in West Berlin in 1987. Image Credit: (Roland Holschneider/European Pressphoto Agency) |-| Jimmy Carter= Jimmy Carter Jimmy Carter - Walter Scheel.jpg| Germany, Bonn, Villa Hammerschmidt: Federal President Walter Scheel welcomes U.S. President Jimmy Carter in front of his official residence. White House Staff Photographers. Jimmy Carter - Willy Brandt.jpg| Willy Brandt und Jimmy Carter. AdsD Helmut Schmidt - Jimmy Carter.jpg| Close up of Jimmy Carter and German Chancellor Helmut Schmidt, July 1977. Public domain via The US National Archives. Helmut Kohl - Sin imagen.jpg| West German chancellor Helmut Kohl, right, and former U.S. president Jimmy Carter flash smiles at photographers during their meeting at the chancellery 10/27. |-| Gerald Ford= Gerald Ford Gerald Ford - Walter Scheel.jpg| President Ford and President Walter Scheel of the Federal Republic of Germany Talking During a Reception in the Blue Room, 6/16/1975 (White House photograph A5058-30A) Gerald Ford - Helmut Schmidt.jpg| West German chancellor Helmut Schmidt (left) meets with US president Gerald R. Ford in Brussels, in May 1979. Picture: AP |-| Richard Nixon= Richard Nixon Walter Scheel - Sin imagen.jpg| 1971 PRESS PHOTO WEST GERMAN FOREIGN MINISTER WALTER SCHEEL RICHARD NIXON. Historic Images Konrad Adenauer - Richard Nixon.jpg| US Vice President Richard Nixon greets German Chancellor Konrad Adenauer at Blair...HD Stock Footage. CriticalPast Kurt Georg Kiesinger - Richard Nixon.jpg| El canciller federal Kurt Georg Kiesinger (CDU, 3. ° desde la derecha) y su canciller Willy Brandt (SPD, extremo derecho) se reúnen con el presidente de los Estados Unidos, Richard Nixon, y su ministro de Asuntos Exteriores, William P. Rogers, en 1969 en Bonn. (© AP) Richard Nixon - Willy Brandt.jpg| Bundeskanzler Willy Brandt and US-President Richard Nixon. Benutzer:Wolpertinger (technical work) Helmut Schmidt - Richard Nixon.jpg| Nixon, West German Chancellor Helmut Schmidt, Foreign Minister Hans-Dietrich Genscher, and Henry Kissinger in Brussels. Cambridge University Press |-| John F. Kennedy= John F. Kennedy Heinrich Lübke - John F. Kennedy.jpg| EE.UU.-Präsident John F. Kennedy, Bundespräsident Heinrich Lübke, Bundeskanzler Dr. Konrad Adenauer, mueren Außenminister Dean Rusk y Dr. Gerhard Schröder. Photo: Wegmann, Ludwig John F. Kennedy - Konrad Adenauer.jpg| President John F. Kennedy stands with Chancellor of West Germany, Konrad Adenauer (holding hat), during his arrival ceremony at Wahn Airport in Bonn, West Germany (Federal Republic). John F. Kennedy Presidential Library and Museum John F. Kennedy - Ludwig Erhard.jpg| President John F. Kennedy (in rocking chair) meets with Vice Chancellor Ludwig Erhard of West Germany. Yellow Oval Room, White House, Washington, D.C. JOHN F. KENNEDY PRESIDENTIAL LIBRARY AND MUSEUM John F. Kennedy - Kurt Georg Kiesinger.jpg| Espalda Reunión con Kurt-Georg Kiesinger, presidente del Bundesrat de Alemania Occidental, 10:00 a.m.JOHN F. KENNEDY PRESIDENTIAL LIBRARY AND MUSEUM John F. Kennedy - Willy Brandt.jpg| President John F. Kennedy and Mayor of West Berlin, Willy Brandt. Mayor Brandt presents President Kennedy with a replica of the Freedom Bell in Berlin. JOHN F. KENNEDY PRESIDENTIAL LIBRARY AND MUSEUM Fuentes Categoría:Alemania-Estados Unidos